The Chronicles of Jake
by Teddy the Almighty
Summary: When a new kid comes to Titan Tower and a new villain Pops up to challenge the Teen Titans, things start happening that are too hard to predict. Can the Titans stop this newfound terror or will they be destroyed and left to be nothing but a memory. BBRave
1. A New Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans stuff. Although I do own my character.

Chapter 1

A New Arrival

Jake ran through the woods, running from his pursuers. He could hear their voices although he couldn't see them due to the blackness of the night. He didn't know why they were after him, but he did know that he had to get away. Also, he didn't know where he was going, just that he was running, and as long as he kept running he would be okay.

Suddenly, he was on the ground pain shooting up his right leg. They were catching up. He tried to stand, but his leg buckled and he fell once more. They were close now. Close enough that he could hear their feet fall and the dirt hitting trees. There was a boot in front of his face.

"Ya shouldn't try ta run from us, kid. It won't get ya far," The man wearing the boot said. He was tall with red hair, a denim jacket that looked like the sleeves had been ripped off of it, and he was holding a shotgun that was pointed at Jake's head. In his other hand was a flashlight that illuminated everything in the small clearing they were in. He saw the tree root he had tripped on.

That man wasn't alone though. There were three others all with hunting rifles. They also all wore the same denim jackets.

A ball of black energy struck one of the men in the head. A huge green bear barreled out of the trees and rammed into another one. There was panic. Shouts from the man with the shotgun were not heard from the last man for, even as the leader shouted, he was smacked into a tree by the bear.

The big man turned back to Jake. "I'm gonna kill you!"

But before he could fire Jake grabbed the root he was standing on and it burst into black flames. The man screamed as his leg caught fire and he began running around in blind panic. A swiped from the bear killed him instantly.

The bear shrank down to a boy a head shorter than Jake, although his skin remained green.

"Dude," he said obviously bewildered at his display of power. "Where did you learn to do that?"

He couldn't answer.

"He's in shock," a voice said from the darkness. A gothic girl came into the light from the flashlight that the large man had dropped. "We need to get him back to the tower."

Jake awoke to see faces staring at him. There were five of them. One was wearing a mask that covered only his eyes, another was green. There was also a girl with violet hair and a gem on her forehead, a girl with green eyes and red hair, and a man-child that looked like his head was partially replaced with a blue computer chip.

He sat up and looked around.

"You okay?" said the one with the mask.

"Who are you?" he replied ignoring the question.

"You don't know who we are?" said the green one.

"No."

"Do you remember why you were being chased?" the masked one said.

"No. All I remember was that I was being chased and then I woke up here."

"Well, I'm Robin," the masked one said.

"Beast Boy," said the green one.

"Cyborg," the one with the weird head.

"Starfire," green eyes.

"Raven," violet hair.

"Jake," he said. "What am I doing here?"

"You broke your legs in the chase. We took you here to take care of you," said Robin. "Do you know where you live?"

"No"

"Well, I suppose you could stay here. We don't have any extra rooms though. Anyone mind sharing?"

No one spoke up.

"That's okay. I can sleep on the floor."

"That works I suppose. Welcome to Titan Tower."


	2. Member of Black

Disclaimer: I see no point in putting a disclaimer in every chapter. If you're here you obviously already read Chapter 1 and thus read the disclaimer.

Chapter 2

Member of Black

Jake sat watching Robin train. He was good. Very good in fact.

"Hey, Rob," he said standing. "Wanna spar?"

"You? Against me?"

"Yeah, It'll be fun. Besides, you can afford to lose every once in a while."

"Would you like to put a wager on that?"

"Sure. What should it be?"

"Not money. That we don't have. Let's say if I win you have to do all of my chores for the next month."

"All right. Same goes for you."

"Okay. Begin!"

Robin lunged forward with a kick for Jake's head. Jake dodged and caught Robin in the chest knocking the wind out of him. Robin recovered faster than Jake had anticipated and hit him in the face. Jake retaliated be faking a kick at Robin's left leg and, instead, jumped and kicked him in the head. Robin was on the ground and in an instant Jake had him pinned to the ground so that he couldn't move.

"I win!" Jake said getting off of Robin.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I don't know. I just knew how."

Robin decided to stay on the roof and train some more while Jake when downstairs to get some food. While he was in the kitchen he heard Beast Boy talking to Cyborg.

"I just can't figure out how to ask her out," Beast Boy said.

"Just do it. It'll be fine."

"No, it won't. If she gets mad at me I'll be in pain for weeks."

"Raven is your friend. She'll be fine."

"I hear you're trying to figure out how to ask out Raven?" Jake said strolling in on their conversation.

"What?" Beast Boy asked trying to sound bewildered.

"Heard you guys talking from the kitchen."

"Oh."

"I'm gonna go now," Cyborg said and left the room.

"I have some advice."

"Give it to me please!"

"What does Raven like more than anything?"

"Um… Tea?"

"No. Well, yes, but that's not what I'm talking about. What does she do when she has free time?"

"She reads?"

"Exactly. So if you want to score get her a book."

"But what book? I don't know what she likes."

"Try fantasy. I saw her reading Lord of the Rings yesterday. I would suggest Eragon. Best book I've ever read."

"Really? Thanks!" He ran out of the room and left the building.

Jake had befriended the Titans during his two-month stay at Titan Tower. He had discovered that he had the power to make things he touched burst into flames at will. He found that there was no record of him in the missing persons folder at the police station. They found no one with the name "Jake" in the public records that fit his description. It was as if he had never existed. It looked like his stay at Titan Tower was going to become a little longer than first expected. They had made a room for him from Beast Boys old one (it had been damaged in an attack and Cyborg never got around to fixing it until now).

An alarm sounded.

"What's that?" Jake asked confused.

"The alarm," Raven said coming in the room and exiting the other way that led to the exit of Titan Tower. Robin came through as well.

"You should probably come too," he said.

"But I have no training. I don't even know who I am."

"But you're good. That's all that matters." Robin grabbed Jake and pulled him along.

They arrived at the street where the terror was originating from. There was a monstrous black shape in the middle, smashing cars and buildings. They couldn't tell what it was. It looked like it had a form but it was hard to tell with all the windows reflecting it. It turned towards them and they could see it had one giant blue eye.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Dunno, but we have to stop it," replied Robin. "Titan's go!"

"That's our queue," Raven said floating forward, her hands outlined in black.

"Hey, Raven, you think you can get me up there?" Cyborg asked.

"I can try." She created a black platform for him to get on. When he was on it he crouched, waiting to pounce at the thing. Raven brought him up close to its face, but when he jumped a tendril sprang from its head and swatted him away like a fly. This gave Jake and idea.

"Raven, can you do that again?"

"Sure."

"Okay. When I tell you remove the platform. And Robin, I'm going to need your stick."

Robin sweat dropped.

"Fine," Jake said picking up a metal pole that was too twisted by the monster's destruction. "I'll use this."

"Ready?" Raven asked him. She had already summoned the platform and Jake crouched on it as Cyborg had.

"Ready."

She sent him up through the falling debris towards the monster's head.

"Now!" he shouted and jumped and the platform disappeared. He was acting on instinct now, and the only instincts he really had were his powers. So he used them.

The metal grew white hot at his will. The monster tried to slap him away, but Jake hit it with the pole and it recoiled in pain.

He was on its head now, trying to reach that eye. When he did he jammed the pole into it, burning its brain and killing it instantly. He jumped off and Raven caught him with her telekinetic powers.

"Dude," Beast Boy said marveled. "That was awesome!"

"Yes, it was," Robin said and handed him a communicator. "I think we can afford to have another member, don't you guys?"

"Yeah," they all said.

"Well, we need something better to call you than just Jake," Beast Boy said.

"How about Flame?" Robin asked.

"Black Flame," Raven said. Everyone looked at her. "Well, the fire is black."

"It's decided then," Robin said to everyone. "Black Flame to newest addition to the Teen Titans."

A/N: I know it was kind of lame towards the end but I couldn't find a better way to get him in. Thanks for reading it anyways.


	3. An Enemy Reveals Itself

Chapter 3

An Enemy Reveals Itself

Jake sat on the edge of the roof looking out at the city. Raven sat next to him meditating. He was the only one who she allowed to do this because, as she said, he wasn't annoying. He just sat there and looked out at the water and the city. Usually. But today was different. He could feel the uneasiness in the air and could tell that Raven could as well because she was trying so hard to meditate and it was so difficult.

He stood and began to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked without opening her eyes.

"I'm going to go take a nap. I don't feel well'" was his reply as he continued to walk to the door. She didn't speak.

When he opened the door to his room he realized that there was something else in the room. He looked around trying to figure out what it was. Then he found it. It was a dog. It had a note around its neck. He took it off and read:

Thanks for the advice, man.

Beast Boy had given it to him. _No problem_, he thought to himself as he smiled and pet his dog. Then he lay down on his bed and went to sleep.

He was in a dark cavern, the only light coming from torches placed on the pathway. He didn't know how he had gotten there. But he had and he knew he had to get out. It was hard to see in the dim light of the torches so he stumbled continuously while he was walking. He could hear explosions above him and could feel the ground shake. Suddenly he wasn't in control of his body anymore. Another consciousness had taken over and all he could do was watch.

This new self seemed to know where he was going. He was at the entrance to the cave in almost no time at all. He exited and walked through a building not much different from a warehouse. It was filled with smoke however which made it difficult to see. Then it cleared and he saw the Teen Titans standing there. He wasn't there however. All of them were gaping at his face like they had never seem him before.

"Welcome Teen Titans," he said to them menacingly. "Prepare to die!"

He woke with a start and yelled! He was sweating and breathing hard. He calmed down a bit when he realized where he was and that it had only been a dream. _It was only a dream_, he told himself. _Only a dream_.

"We're getting a call from an unrecognized source," Robin said as he looked at his comm. device. "Somebody better go get Jake."

"No," Raven said. "I don't think he can be trusted."

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked. "I trust him."

"I don't know. I just got this… feeling."

"Okay we leave him out of this one. Now let's see who's contacting us," Robin said setting off for the door. The rest followed him and when they got to the main screen and activated the channel, they saw a shape shrouded in black.

He spoke. "Hello. You don't know me but I know you. You don't need to know me. You can refer to me as Unknown, but that is all. I know that you don't know where your new found friend comes from or who he is but believe me, you don't want to." He spoke in a voice eerily familiar.

"What do you know about Jake?" Robin asked angry that he would insult his friend.

"Who? Oh, is that what he's calling himself now. Jake. Yes he does seem like a Jake."

"What do you want?"

"Me? Oh I just wanted to get to know you before I destroyed you all, that's it."

"You won't even come close."

"Oh? I'm closer than you think Robin. Closer than anyone has ever been. I could kill you all at any time I want, that's how close I am."

"Then why don't you?"

"Well where would be the fun in that? There would be no challenge, no sport. There would be no point."

"What do you mean?"

"I like to play games, Robin. And you five are my new pieces. You will do as I ask or I will kill you all one-by-one until you are the only one left. I will haunt you for the rest of your life because you will have lost. I don't like losers you see. I find them to be annoying, pathetic creatures that should not be on our planet. Winners however, ah winners are glorious. Winners are strong. They survive."

"What do you want us to do?"

"I want you to lose. Be defeated. Let evil triumph for once. And remember, I will kill you all. And I will start with the one you care about the most."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, Robin, I can." The transmission ended and the Titans were left standing there, speechless looking from one to the other, wonder what they should do next.

A/N: OOOOO! Scary man. Please review my story so I can have inspiration. And remember kids, flames are use to cook meat, not me.


	4. Ghosts From the Past

Disclaimer: TERRA'S DEAD! YAY!D

Chapter 4

Ghosts from the Past

The Titans were beaten. Literally. They were battered and bruised. Beast Boy had suffered a concussion and Jake had broken an ankle.

"This sucks," moaned Beast Boy. "Ow! My head!"

"Why are we losing?" Jake said painfully.

"I told you why already," said Robin, nursing a dislocated shoulder. Or rather, having Starfire nurse his dislocated shoulder.

"But more people are getting hurt with us not doing anything then they will if we do something."

"More people will get hurt if we're dead!" Robin snapped.

"Fine. Cool down."

"Jake's right man. Maybe you should take a nap or something," Cyborg stated, reconnecting a disconnected circuit.

"Leave me alone!" Robin yelled and stomped on the floor, making a dent in it.

"Dude, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked looking at Robin with an eyebrow raised.

"No, I'm not okay!" He said and he left the room in a huff.

"That was weird," Cyborg said, "Starfire why don't you go see what's wrong with him."

"Why must I go?" Starfire asked.

"Because it's obvious he likes you," Cyborg said like it was common knowledge.

"Very well."

After she left the room Jake said, "Why was he like that?"

"I don't know," Cyborg said, "but is sure was weird."

"I've never seen him act like that," Raven said. "His emotions were the same as always."

Just then there was a loud crash from the hallway. A few moments later a scream. Everybody rushed out of the room to see what was going on. They came in to see Robin holding an unconscious Starfire by the throat. It was obvious where the crash came from. There was an entire wall missing from Robin's room.

"Put her down, Robin," Cyborg said slowly aiming his sonic cannon at Robin. The others were ready for battle too. Raven's hands were outlined in black, Beastboy was in his Utah Raptor form, and Jake was in a Kung Fu stance that would make Jet Li look bad. Robin looked at them and smiled evilly. "I said put her down! I will shoot you." After a few moments Cyborg shot. Light flashed and when they could see again both Robin and Starfire were gone.

"Dude," Beastboy said his eyes wide. "You didn't have to vaporize them!"

"He didn't," Jake said. Everyone turned to look at him. "I've seen this before," he explained. "Somewhere."

At that moment the doorbell sounded throughout the tower.

"Be ready, guys," Cyborg said. "This could be anything."

They went down to the front door. The bell sounded again. Everybody stood ready as Beastboy opened the door. A teenage girl that looked about 14 whom had green hair and a nose piercing was waiting on the other side. She looked at each of them.

When she looked at Jake she exclaimed, "Jake!" and bear hugged him. He sweat dropped.

"AIR!" he exclaimed.

"Oh! Sorry," she said and let go of him.

"So… Who are you?" Beastboy said with an eyebrow raised, as Jake hyperventilated.

Just as Jake pulled the brown bag from his mouth she said, "I'm his little sister." He hyperventilated.

Well, there you have it: my new chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review. But don't flame. Flames burn my fingers.


	5. Origins

Disclaimer: Worms eat people.

Chapter 5

Origins

"Whoa!" Jake shouted as the girl jumped on him.

"Oh, Jake. I've missed you so much!" She said as Jake fell down.

"Wait. I don't remember anyone like you," Jake said.

"You don't remember me?"

"No. I don't remember much of anything."

She stepped back. "I'm Alex, Jake's little sister," she said with a flourished bow. "I don't get it. I know you've been away for a while, but how could you forget all of us?"

"All of who?"

"The kids in foster care with us. Psyche and Red and all the others."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I guess I have some explaining to do, then.

"See, about six months after I was born Mom and Dad died in a car crash. CPS came and put us in foster care. We made new friends and eventually we established a bond of family. That was why they never put any of our group in different foster homes. We didn't need someone to look after us because we already looked after ourselves. They tried once but that kind of backfired when Red busted himself out. Literally. He used some bottle rockets and a few bottles of WD-40 to blow a hole in his wall so he could get back. Any of this ring any bells?

"Nope."

"Fine. I guess I'll go through the group and name off everyone and their powers."

"Wait, you guys have powers?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. All of us have them. They just kind of came out of no where and manifested one day. So anyways, the group.

"There's Kyle, codename Psyche. Age thirteen. He can read people's thoughts and make them do stuff. It's pretty funny sometimes.

"Then there's Will, codename Red. Age fourteen. We call him Red because he always wears this red hat. He's our gadget man. If you want something fixed or made, he's the guy. He's also the Kung Fu master. That's not a power but he is pretty good.

"There's Steve, codename Slick. Age fourteen. He could talk his way out of anything. At first we thought he was just a slippery guy, but then he started being able to erase people's memories, make them see stuff that wasn't there or not see things that were there.

"After that, there's Erik, codename The Fox. Age twelve. He has insanely sharp senses. You can't sneak up on him without him hearing your heartbeat. It's pretty cool.

"Then there's me, Alex, codename Chameleon. Age fourteen. I can change what I look like. Not like a shape shifter or anything. I can just change the colors and shades of me or whatever I'm touching. Camouflage a la Alex.

"Finally, there's Jake, codename Heat. Age fifteen. Jake's our leader. He comes up with all our plans. The greatest warrior, strategist, and ladies magnet I ever met.

"We call ourselves Phoenix Night. We sneak out at night and keep people from stealing and murdering. We fight crime. Any questions?"

"One," said Robin. "Where are you located? I've never heard of you guys."

"We're from Seattle." Everyone looked confused when Alex said that. "It's on the West Coast. In Washington State." Nobody looked like they knew what she was talking about. "You people need to learn your geography."

"So I'm the leader of this Phoenix Night team?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Alex replied. "Do you remember anything?"

"Not much. I remember a little bit about a guy who tried to rob a bank. He pulled out a pistol and aimed it at the clerk. They were just closing and we were walking by the window. He told the lady 'Give me the money or I'll blow your brains all over your friend there.'"

"Yeah that was the night you went missing!" Alex looked really excited. "What else do you remember?"

"We busted through the window and the guy was so started the dropped the gun. We beat him easily and then there were helicopters and trucks outside. People were jumping out of them. They had guns and uniforms. They fired at us with tranquilizer darts. I blacked out and then the next thing I remember I was being chased through the woods by some guys with guns."

"After we all blacked out we all woke up in our beds. All except for you that is. We asked around but nobody except us remembered the night before. There was nothing on the news or anything."

"That's odd," Robin said as he listened. It would be hard for them to keep it all covered up if there was so much commotion."

"I know. We couldn't even find it on the internet. And everybody knows that everything is leaked onto the internet."

"Wow," Jake said, staring off into space. "This is a lot to take in at one time. Do you have a place to stay Alex?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping to stay with you guys for a while. At least, until I can get a ride back home."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like. If you're related to Jake, then you're related to us," Robin said.

A/N: The long awaited fifth chapter of The Chronicles of Jake. Review please.

P.S.: I really just came up with the Phoenix Night idea as I was writing it. Now that I have, I think I might go over to Fiction Press and start writing stories about them. So if you liked this story, you might want to watch for me to start that. I'll keep you posted.


	6. Name Change and a Remembrance

Disclaimer: BOOM! I blew up the disclaimer.

Chapter 6

Name Change and a Remembrance

Jake awoke the next morning with a massive migraine. As he sat up in his bed his head burst into pain. He cried out in agony as his head exploded. He fell back into a sleeping position.

"Ooooh," he moaned grasping his head.

"Yo, Jake, it's time to get up, man," Cyborg said. "I'm making breakfast."

"Ahhh! Stop screaming," Jake said as he rolled over and checked his communicator. "I have a headache."

"You have the headache, Jake?" Starfire asked popping into view. "I have a medicine from my planet that could cure that very quickly."

"That's okay, Starfire. I'm sure I'll be fine." Jake had seen enough of Starfire's so called remedies that he didn't want to take the chance.

"Hey, Jake! Time to get up!" Alex shouted as she popped her head into his room.

"Ah…" he whimpered as she walked in.

"What's the matter, not feeling well?"

"That obvious?"

"I'll take care of that," she said and walked out of the room. A few minutes later she walked back in. "I have just the thing." She came over to his bed and poured something warm down his throat. It tasted like raspberries.

"What was that?" Jake asked. His headache was already getting better.

"It was one of the remedies Jessie taught me." Upon realizing Jake had no idea who Jessie was she said "She's the old Indian woman the gang lives with. She's really pretty cool. She always lets us play games and stuff whenever we want to."

"I see," Jake said as he stood up. "That's some good stuff."

"Yeah, but sometimes it doesn't sit right with your stomach and you get these aches in you sides. It's okay though. They go away after a couple hours."

Jake grasped his sides. "Remind me never to have that stuff on an empty stomach again."

Alex walked into the kitchen while Jake kind of stumbled in.

"So," he groaned, "What's for breakfast?"

"You okay? I thought you were sick," Beast Boy asked.

"I had a headache. Then Alex gave me this raspberry thing and it got rid of my headache but gave me these massive side aches."

"Breakfast's ready," Cyborg called. He put a plate of waffles on the table and brought out a tub of ice cream. "Waffles al a mode."

"Sweet!" Beast Boy yelled and grabbed a waffle. He grabbed the ice cream scoop and began shoveling the stuff onto his plate.

"Uh, Beast Boy," Jake said. "Is there even a waffle under there any more?"

"Nope," he said.

"Whatever," Jake said. Beast Boy finally finished scooping the ice cream onto his plate and passed in to Jake. It was empty. "Beast Boy, give me some ice-" As he looked at Beast Boy he found that he had already eaten the whole thing. Except for the waffle. "Oh well, I can just have waffles. Is there any butter?"

"Yeah but it's frozen," Cyborg said.

"That's not a problem," Jake said. Cyborg handed him the plate with the frozen block of butter on it. Jake covered it with his hands for a moment. When he pulled his hands away, the butter was soft and pliable.

"Cool," Beast Boy said.

"You know," Jake said after he finished his waffle, "I've been thinking about what Alex said yesterday and I've decided to change my name back to Heat."

"I agree," Starfire said. "Black Flame sounds too much like my sister."

"I'm with Starfire on this one," Beast Boy said. "Her sister gave me the creeps."

"It's settled then," Robin said. "Your new name is Heat."

"Woo-hoo!" Jake said.

"I liked Black Flame," Raven said. Everyone stared at her. "Well, the 'Black' part anyways."

The alarm sounded.

"We've got trouble," Robin said as he jumped up from the table. "It's at the corner of Fifth ad Broadway. Let's go."

"What do I do?" Alex said, confused.

"Stay here. And don't mess anything up," Jake replied as he started for the door.

"Wait, Jake," She said as she pulled two silver gloves out of her coat pocket. "These are weaved metal. They used to be your weapons back with Phoenix Night. Believe me, these things get really hot."

"Thanks," He said as he took them. He opened the door.

"Jake," Alex said. Jake stopped. "Be careful."

"I'll see you when I get back."

They arrived at the corner of 5th and Broadway just as the monster was crashing through the various buildings.

"Didn't we already kill that thing?" Raven asked.

"Apparently not," Robin replied. "Titans, go!"

Jake put on his gloves and ran towards the monster. He dodged tentacles and falling debris.

"Our first priority should be to get the people out of harms way," Robin said over the communicator.

"No one over here," Jake said.

"Deserted," Raven said.

"Empty," Beast Boy said.

"Nothing," Cyborg replied.

"There's nothing over here either. Where is everybody?" Robin said.

"I don't know, but I'm going after this thing," Jake said and rushed it.

Tentacles flew past his head as he ran toward the blob. It's electric blue eye was fixed on him. He was dodging tentacles left and right. Every single tentacle was after him now. The things were everywhere. It was getting hard for him to dodge.

Suddenly, one of the things hit him. It electrocuted him. He flew back and hit his head. As he fell unconscious images flashed before his eyes.

He awoke in the infirmary at the Tower. Raven and Beast Boy were standing over him holding hands.

"He's awake," Raven said. Beast Boy pulled out his communicator to contact the others but Jake stopped him.

"Don't, Beast Boy," he said weakly.

"Why?"

"I remember. I remember everything." With that he blacked out again.

When he awoke he found Robin standing over him with a syringe.

"Beast Boy tells me you remember everything," Robin said.

Jake nodded. "I do."

Robin stood up and walked over to Jake's IV drip. "I'm going to give you something."

"You shouldn't be here, Robin. I saw you go away with Starfire. Everybody forgot. But I remember now."

Robin stuck the syringe in the tube. Jake ripped the thing out of his arm and jumped at Robin. Robin disappeared and Jake hit the floor hard.

"You should have taken what was in the syringe. Everything would have been so much more painless that way."

"Jake!" Alex said as she rushed to his side. "What happened?"

"Where is Starfire?"

"She's here with us," Beast Boy said. He turned around but only saw Cyborg and Raven. "Whoa! Where'd she go?"

"With Robin. They disappeared the day Alex showed up. They somehow took away our memory of that and inserted themselves as spies when we weren't looking."

"Do you have any idea where they went?" Raven asked.

"Yes, but we can't go in there by ourselves. We're gonna need a few friends."

A/N: Chapter 6 is up!!! I am on a roll. Two chapters in one day. I love myself.


	7. A Few Friends

Disclaimer: Mice are cool.

Chapter 7

A Few Friends

Jake stared out the window as they landed in the Sea-Tac International Airport.

"What are we doing here again?" Raven said.

"We have to get Phoenix Night with us. That's the only way we'll have any chance to beat this guy. Alex, you have any idea how we get back to Seattle?" Jake said.

"Of course. You don't think I'd run across the country without a plan to get back do you?" Alex said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you did that once."

"So? That was years ago."

"That was last January."

"So?

"So that was about six months ago."

"Eh, I don't care."

"Well, what's the plan?"

"I have some contacts within the Orange Cab Taxi company. Just let me make a few phone calls and everything will be fine," she said as she fished in her pockets for some spare change. "Uh, I don't have any money for the payphone. Anybody want to help me out?"

Nobody spoke up.

"If anybody has some metal I could probably make something passable," Jake suggested.

"I got you covered," Cyborg said and reached into the pocket of his trenchcoat. He brought out a sheet of aluminum. "I always have some incase something takes a turn for the worse."

"Thanks," Jake said as he took the metal. "Uh, better not do this is public. I'll be right back," with that Jake rushed off to the bathroom.

When he reached the bathroom, he checked all the stalls. It was empty.

He stepped into one of the stalls and closed the door. He put the lid of the toilet down and put the sheet of metal on it. He put his hands on the metal and it began to glow. He was able to bend the metal enough so it was about the same size and thickness as a quarter. He walked out of the stall.

As he walked out of the bathroom he noticed a woman with ruby hair staring over a newspaper at him. Jake probably wouldn't have noticed her if he didn't remember all that stuff Red taught him about total awareness. She obviously didn't know he'd spotted her. She just kept following him with her eyes. He knew who she was.

As he walked over to Alex he muttered "We're being watched."

"Who?" Alex asked.

"An old friend. The redhead reading the newspaper."

"What's she doing here?" she said with venom in her voice.

"Keep your cool. They'll confront us eventually. Here's your change."

"Thanks," with that she walked over to the payphone.

"Who's the redhead?" Beast Boy asked.

"You'll see."

They all waited for Alex to come back.

"Good news everybody. I got us a ride to Seattle. The bad news is that it'll be here in about two hours," Alex announced upon returning.

"Well, seeing as how there are five of us and we haven't eaten in nine hours, let's go get something to eat," Jake said. As they walked out the door, Jake noted the redhead standing a ways behind them in the reflection, watching.

They found a Denny's about a mile from the airport. It took them about ten minutes to get there. It took them another ten minutes to order their food. Jake had biscuits and gravy with a Cherry Coke. As they were waiting Jake noticed a girl that looked about nineteen watching them from one of the tables across the room.

"So does anybody have any idea where we go from Seattle?" Raven asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure we'll be able to get there even with Phoenix Night," Jake said.

"You think it will take that much to get where we have to go?" Alex asked.

"I know it will. I just hope that it won't come to an all out attack on his stronghold."

"Who are we up against anyways? Did I just miss that part?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'll brief you guys when we get Phoenix night with us."

"How do you know where we have to go?" Raven asked.

"Remember that night I went missing that I told you guys about, and how I couldn't remember anything about what happened between when we got tranqed and when I was running through those woods?" Everybody nodded. "Well, I remember what happened.

"I was being kept prisoner in a fortress made from metal and stone. I tried breaking out a couple times but I kept getting caught. I eventually decided to just let whatever was going to happen, happen. The leader talked to me a few times. When they finally let me go, they released me in those woods with some of his lesser goons hunting me. Then he somehow wiped my memory and let me run. That's when you guys stepped in."

"You say you met their leader. Who was he?" Raven asked.

At that moment the waitress came back with their food. She passed the food around and when she got to Jake she gave his a couple sausages and winked at him.

"Those are on the house since you're cute," she said. She was about seventeen with dark skin, rich brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Thank you," Jake replied. She gave him another wink and walked off. Jake turned back to the table to find everybody but Alex gaping at him. "What?"

"You didn't even try." Beast Boy said.

"I did say he was the greatest chick magnet I ever met," Alex reminded them.

"I have got to start hanging out with you more," Beast Boy said. Raven hit him over the head. Hard. "Ow… I mean, nice job with the ladies Jake."

They ate silently. When they had finished they paid cash and left a twenty-five percent tip on the table for the waitress. They still had about twenty minutes left until the cab would be there.

"Let's go back to the airport now," Jake suggested. They walked slowly back to the airport and got there just as the cab pulled in from the other direction to pick them up.

The cab ride to Seattle was pretty uneventful. Although when they hit a big bump Jake hit his head and burned a hole in Raven's cloak.

They arrived outside Jessie's house and exited the cab. Alex reached into her pocket to pull out some money but the driver stopped her. "This one's free, Alex. Say hi to Jessie for me will ya?"

"Sure, Chris," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Who was he?" Jake asked as they walked up to the door. "A little old for my little sister, isn't he?"

"He's Jessie's boyfriend. And I can have a relationship with whoever I want thank you very much."

They knocked on the door three times. They heard crashing and a fire extinguisher, then coughing. "Be there in a minute," they heard someone say. They heard the fire extinguisher a few more times then footsteps rushing towards the door.

As the door opened a voice said "Sorry about that I was just- Jake!" It was Red. He was about Beast Boys height with chocolate covered skin. He gave Jake a big hug and then shouted into the house. "Hey, guys, Jake and Alex are back!"

Hugs were exchanged and introductions were made. Then it went on to business.

"Okay, look," Jake said. "I know why nobody remembered that night at the bank and why I never came back. That's why I'm here. Two of my new friends have been kidnapped. I need you guys to help us get them back.

"Now, this is not going to be easy. Far from it. They are being held in a fortress the size of a military base, but with better defenses. They also have guards with some- unique- abilities. I need you guys to come with us," Jake said. "Questions anybody?"

"If this is who I think it is, we are not going to be able to get in with just the nine of us. We're going to need help," Psyche said.

"And you have it," said a voice from the door. A man in a wheelchair sat there. He was bald and old but still had a commanding air about him.

"Hello, Professor," Jake said.

"Hello, Jake. The X-Men are by your side."

"Wait, the X-Men? What are they doing here?" Beast Boy asked.

"We were looking for Jake," Xavier said. "We had to inform him that his brother was active again."

"I know. He abducted me already," Jake said.

"Your brother? Since when did you have a brother?" Cyborg said.

"Since I was born. He's my twin."

"Ah, the evil twin thing. Very original," Beast Boy said.

"Jake I'm still not sure we are going to be enough," Xavier said.

"I know, but I have someone in mind who could take out most of us here.

"Who?" Xavier asked.

"I believe you know her, Wolverine. A mutant by the name of X-23?" Jake said.

A/N: Look at that a little X-Men crossover. That's cool. Please note that this is X-Men: Evolution not the normal X-Men. And if you object to the X-Men being here, I figure that this universe includes all Super Heroes ever.


End file.
